Believe in Me
by 3R
Summary: "La lucha ha terminado y los buenos han ganado" Es lo que el nuevo "Dios" quiere hacer entender a un par de humanos no demasiado felices. Post 6ªtemporada. Only bros.


**_Esto es un songfic así que si te apetece, lo ideal sería escucharlo con _**_Believe in Me** de **Efecto Mariposa** de fondo, si quieres claro.**_

_**Cuando publiqué **King of Pain **Winchestergirl93 preguntó por Cas, bien, esto es lo mejor que supe hacer, ojalá no te defraude. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Believe in Me<strong>

_"No sé qué edad tengo, creo que si la mido según vuestra percepción humana podrían ser millones de años. No recuerdo cuando fui creado, cuando "Fui" por primera vez. La Tierra, los humanos, sois apenas un pequeño tramo en mi larga vida, el último, el más importante._

_Yo era feliz, no tenía dudas, Dios era mi padre y creía con todo mi ser en su infinita bondad y misericordia. Lo amaba, y a mis hermanos también los amaba, aunque a algunos más que a otros. Estaban ellos, los grandes, Miguel, Rafael, Gabriel y Lucifer. ¡Yo admiraba tanto a Miguel!_

_Él era mi modelo, tú puedes entender eso ¿no? Miguel era el noble, el valiente, el fuerte, el poderoso, el que cuidaba de todos y cada uno de sus hermanos menores, el que jamás dudó hasta que Lucifer lo traicionó por vosotros, los humanos. Fue quién después de esa traición aún pidió por Lucifer, pidió que no fuese destruido._

_Pero no te estoy hablando de Miguel o de Lucifer, te estoy hablando de mi, o de quien fui, te estoy hablando de Castiel._

_Yo era feliz hasta que Lucifer cayó y después seguía siendo feliz porque mis órdenes eran sencillas y justas. Entonces Miguel me pidió que encontrase su espada y que se la guardara hasta que fuese reclamada. Lo hice. Solo que no era un arma, era una persona aparentemente débil y rota. _

_Hasta tú creíste en mi antes que él, porque si existían demonios ¿porqué no iban a existir ángeles? Tú lo supiste casi al momento que lo tuviste a tu lado, ¿verdad? No creímos que podría afrontar lo que iba a encontrarse, pero nos sorprendió a todos._

_Durante un año os observé, día tras día, y por primera vez cuestioné mis órdenes._ _Porque aunque percibía en ti, en tus actos, en tu sangre, el mal que te había contaminado, también percibía lo que tu hermano quería proteger. No me di cuenta de que me dejaba contaminar por vuestra humanidad. Caí, pero ¿sabes? Entonces no me di cuenta que realmente sólo tenía lo que quería._

_Quería ser como vosotros, como tu hermano, ser humano, sentir. Lo que yo creía que era felicidad era sólo una venda en los ojos, yo no fui auténticamente feliz hasta que me sentí parte de algo, hasta que descubrí que era parte de vuestra familia. _

_Tienes que entenderlo, tú también buscaste ese amor toda tu vida y lo tenías más cerca de lo que nunca pensaste. Tú también cometiste errores y comprendiste que el poder se puede usar en ambas direcciones. Elegiste el bien Sam, por amor. Yo también lo hice, Es lo único que quiero, lo único que pido, comprensión. Tú deberías saberlo"._

El cazador había escuchado, en silencio, su mirada cambiante no había rechazado al que hasta hace poco fuera su amigo. A quien tenía que destruir porque no permitiría que su hermano lo hiciera. Pero no quería, ojalá hubiera otra opción.

_"Claro que entiendo tu postura, tu estuviste allí, sabías lo que me costó renunciar a la sangre de demonio, al poder que conllevaba, a la seguridad. Estabas allí y viste dónde me llevó. Yo estaba equivocado, lo estuve todo el tiempo._

_Tenía el camino correcto frente a mí y me obstiné en seguir el equivocado, cada una de las veces. Me advirtieron, hasta tú lo hiciste, le dijiste a Dean que me parara o lo harías tú. Yo le traicioné y ahora lo haces tú. ¿Ahora eres Dios?, Dios no ha hecho nunca gran cosa por mi familia. Si eres Dios puedes pedir que te temamos, pero el miedo y el amor son cosas muy distintas. El amor no se pide, ni se gana, surge sin más._

_¿Crees que Dean me quiere porque llevo su sangre? ¿Entonces porqué Bobby es tan importante para nosotros? ¿Por qué lo eres tú a pesar de todo?"_

El monstruo surgido de la oscuridad se asomó tras los azules ojos oscureciéndolos. Era la última oportunidad que daba a los cazadores. Si no lo admitían, si no lo amaban, él no seguiría suplicando por su adoración.

_"Te saqué del hoyo, casi inmediatamente. Porque tu hermano, sin pedirlo, lo suplicaba con cada fibra de su ser. Nunca pretendí sacarte sin alma, aunque siempre supe que algo no estaba bien y agradecí tu decisión de no volver con Dean, porque sabía que él se daría cuenta enseguida de esa extraña deformidad emocional que mostrabas._

_No me mires así, no estuviste solo, tenías a Bobby primero y después a Samuel. Yo subí creyendo que había cumplido mi misión, que podíamos vivir en paz. Pero ya conoces la historia, ¿no?. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué habrías hecho tu?_

_No podía permitir que todo comenzara de nuevo. No podía volver a arrastraros a la lucha"_

La expresión del más joven de los Winchester era un claro "Pues te salió redondo". Castiel se preguntaba a si mismo el por qué de esa necesidad de que los Winchester aprobaran lo que había hecho. Él era Dios ahora, el ser más poderoso de la creación, ¿qué podían importarle un par de humanos cuya alma ni siquiera estaba completa?

_"He salvado la Tierra, he acabado con una guerra en el cielo, y si vosotros me apoyáis podréis ser felices, tener una vida normal, sin monstruos, sin demonios. Vuestra propia familia. ¿Por qué no podéis aceptarlo? ¡Estáis ciegos!, ¡todo ha terminado bien!, ahora el cielo será un lugar mejor y vuestro mundo también._

_¡Joder Sam!, ¡No me mires así! ¡No tenéis que salvarme! ¡Todo está bien! ¡Todo ha acabado! ¡Crée en Mí!"_

Dean también está allí. Le mira a los ojos con esa desolación que es capar de hundir al ser más frío, de hacer sentirte tan culpable como se siente él mismo. Y no puede, sabe que tendrá que destruírlos y no puede. Crowley tenía razón, no debe infravalorarlos, ya lo han hecho otros y han caído. Pero ahora no puede.

Se va dejándolos en ese descampado sin dejar que el mayor diga una palabra, porque entonces, o lo mataría o le escucharía. Y sabe que tiene razón, que ha hecho lo que debía hacer para salvarlos, para salvar el mundo. Entonces ¿Por qué se siente tan mal?


End file.
